


Le Chant des Baleines

by Ambrena



Category: After Earth (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Les pensées de Kitai, à la fin du film, lorsqu'il quitte la Terre et qu'on voit un troupeau de baleines émerger de l'océan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _After Earth_ appartient à Night Shyamalan.

Le regard perdu dans le paysage qui se dessinait derrière la vitre du vaisseau, Kitaï contemplait les majestueuses dorsales des troupeaux de baleines, au cœur de l’océan. Dignes souveraines des mers, ces immenses bêtes pacifiques avaient repris possession des profondeurs, sans craindre l’harpon vicieux, le filet de pêche ou le baleinier meurtrier.

Soudain étreint d’une mystérieuse et soudaine émotion, le jeune Ranger se souvint du roman qu’avait avidement dévoré sa grande sœur : _Moby Dick_ , de Melville. Un conte cruel, où des hommes – ses semblables – avaient traqué sans relâche cette espèce, jusqu’à presque l’exterminer. Sombre époque que celle-ci, où ignorants de la technologie actuelle, des humains s’étaient acharné contre la nature, dans l’espoir de lui dérober toutes formes d’énergie disponibles. 

À cause de cette ère reculée, riche en profanations et déséquilibres, la planète s’était vengée. Pollution, guerre nucléaire et ravages avaient stimulé la croissance de la faune et de la flore dans des proportions dantesques, transformé en enfer pour la race dominante leur propre berceau, et condamné à l’errance spatiale les survivants.

Rescapée de ces désastres, la navette de secours planait au-dessus des plaines marines, emportant à son bord le commandant blessé et son fils – un fils heureux d’avoir réussi à survivre sur Terre, la peau encore imprégnée des puissants effluves du sol sur lequel il s’était allongé.


End file.
